Le mystérieux mystère des Oubliettes
by youpala
Summary: Prequel du M.M. du canard. Qu'a donc pu faire Severus à Harry, pour qu'il veuille que ce dernier ne s'en souvienne pas. Petite slashouille sans conséquence. Chapitre trois REPOSTE AVEC LEMON by lemoncurd...
1. Default Chapter

**Le Mystèrieux Mystère des Oubliettes**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKRowling, y compris les nuits blanches à se demander pourquoi elle a précisé "en sept ans" pour son oeuvre.

**Avertissement**: Slash et Yaoi, non explicite pour cette partie, mais plus prononcé plus tard. Mais comme je n'ai jamais eu de reviews insultantes à ce sujet, j'en déduis que vous savez ce que vous lisez.

Pour Drey (et non Dray', parce que lui, il paye pas le loyer!)

Et une bise à Maffie: tu vas voir les effets de la tisane, c'est terrible!

* * *

En trois actes, **prequel** du M.M. du canard, durant lequel on a appris que Severus avait « déjà » infligé des oubliettes à Harry. Qu'a donc fait Severus qu'il ne veut pas qu'Harry sache ?

* * *

**Episode Premier : Automnale excursion**, où comment la tisane rend fou.

Harry se sentait observé. Il avait l'habitude, bien qu'il le niât, d'être la plupart du temps le point de mire de Poudlard, celui-qui-a-survécu-de-celui-dont-on-ne –prononce-pas-le-nom.

Toutefois il se serait bien passé d'être le point focal de son sévère professeur de potions qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux de sa petite personne depuis le début du cours. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient tranquillement, et aucun ne s'était pour l'instant renversé, car les relents dégagés par ceux-ci avait même découragé les plus sournois Serpentards.

« Potter » aboya le professeur. « Prenez garde à votre chaudron. Je serai consterné si vous m'obligez à enlever dix points à Gryffondor pour incapacité à effectuer une simple potion Pestilence »

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur avec une insulte cinglante au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du tibia.

« Ouille »

« Oui, Potter »

« Non, ce n'est rien professeur. » répondit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Hermione qui était l'heureuse propriétaire de ce coup de pied dévastateur. D'un geste silencieux de la main, elle lui intima vivement de la boucler, puis mima un sablier avec une grimace qui en disait long sur la perte de points de Gryffondor depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le mois d'octobre entamait sa course, apportant des journées plus courtes et une certaine léthargie, mais Severus Snape, professeur de potions, ne semblait pas le moins du monde connaître la langueur qui caractérisait l'automne, et redoublait de férocité avec ses étudiants, pourvus qu'ils revêtissent les couleurs de la saison.

A_vec tout ce Rouge et Or, même la Forêt interdite me semble atteinte de Gryffondorite aiguë_, rumina-t-il alors qu'il achevait son cour sur la Potion de Pestilence dans un silence seulement troublé par le vol d'une mouche, qui apparemment appréciait le fumet ambiant..

« Je suis sûr que c'était une mouche à merde », dit Ron d'un air dégoûté en sortant de la classe.

Hermione poussa un gros soupir exaspéré. « C'est tout ce que tu as retenu du cours, Ron »

« Euh non.. »

Harry savait que Ron aurait voulu rajouter qu'il la trouvait très jolie quand elle était exaspérée, lorsque, levant les yeux au ciel et inspirant bruyamment, ses seins frottaient contre sa robe, lui donnant de petits plis charmant. Mais Ron resta la bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, puis se résigna et emboîtant le pas à sa camarade.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer en regardant Neville de biais. « Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose » lui glissa-t-il d'un air desespéré.

Neville coula un regard discret en direction de Ron pour voir s'il pouvait répondre à Harry en toute discrétion. « A vrai dire, Luna et moi on a pensé à quelque chose… ». Il ne put finir sa phrase, brutalement interrompu par le Professeur de Potions qui l'harangua :

« M. Londubat. Ne voyez-vous point que vous bloquez le couloir ? Je vous suggère d'aller raconter vos histoires d'amour à Potter un peu plus loin. » Le ton cassant du professeur Snape fit pâlir Neville qui baissa les yeux. Harry l'entraîna à l'écart sans plus de ménagements.

« Alors »

Neville ne s'était pas encore remis du regard de Severus Snape et commençait seulement à intégrer ce que signifiait la phrase qu'il avait entendu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il regarda Harry effaré :

« Tu… tu ne le crois pas, hein »

« Quoi Neville » lui demanda doucement Harry, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer une fois de plus et éviter qu'il ne se gonfle soudainement sous le coup de la surprise comme ces poissons pleins de piquants.

« Pour Luna et moi, je veux dire, tu sais bien, euh… je te le dirais si on était ensemble, Harry. »

Ce dernier se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire et ajouta très sérieux.

« Bien sûr Neville, je serais même très content pour toi. Bon et maintenant que voulais-tu me dire »

« Voilà, tu sais que mon oncle m'a offert un kit de Botanique. J'ai étudié différents plants et j'ai supposé qu'en ajoutant certains ingrédients à la potion de Mizenplis qu'utilise Hermione pour ses cheveux on pourrait parvenir à un résultat intéressant… »

« Tu parles d'un filtre d'Amour » fit Harry un peu dubitatif sur les compétences en potion de son camarade.

« Non, Non… enfin pas exactement. Disons que si tu rajoutes un ingrédient en particulier, on pourrait avoir un effet… révélateur. Les gens parlant à la personne qui porterait cette préparation ne pourraient s'empêcher de révéler leurs plus profonds sentiments. Peutêtre que ça l'aiderait. »

« Ca pour sûr ! pouffa Harry. Je ne connais personne d'aussi timide que Ronà part toi bien sûr ». Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son camarade.

« Il nous faudrait l'aide de Ginny, pour subtiliser et remplacer la lotion de Mizenplis d'Hermione, tu pourrais lui demander »

« Pas de problème, du moment que tu te charges des ingrédients manquants… »

Neville grimaça. « Oh ça… j'ai pensé que t'aurais pu m'aider. Car vois-tu, hésita –t-il, il va falloir piller tu-sais-qui, et euh… »

« Neville. Snape m'a dans le collimateur. Je te promets de faire diversion, en me prenant une retenue par exemple, mais je ne peux pas pénétrer dans le bureau à ta place »

Après un instant de réflexion, Neville acquiesça. « Ca me va. Une retenue pour toi, une fraude pour moi. Ron pourra pas dire qu'on est des mauvais potes, hein »

« Nonça, il ne le pourra pas. » confirma Harry, déjà en train de réfléchir aux multiples possibilités de mériter une retenue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOO

« Severus ! Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner aux champignons » lança tout à coup Dumbledore, alors que le maître de Potions d'apprêtait à prendre congé du directeur.

Le cerveau de Severus Snape tournait à toute vitesse, afin de trouver une excuse valable aux yeux du sorcier…

« Pardonnez-moi, je dois me rendre à Pré-au-lard afin de reconstituer ma réserve de Tilleul. »

Le directeur leva les sourcils « Ah, je vois ! Hum… et bien c'est ma foi fort dommage. Une autre fois sans doute. »

Albus Dumbledore n'insista pas, l'excuse était imparable. Autant lui-même était un afficionados des sucreries citronnées, autant il était de notoriété « publique » chez les professeurs de Poudlard, que le maître de Potions ne pouvaient passer une soirée sans son infusion de tilleul, sous peine de le voir errer férocement en manque dans les couloirs de l'école, distribuant rageusement punitions et châtiments, pas toujours justifiés.

Car le tilleul calmait Severus Snape. Et oui. Avec une cuillère de miel s'il vous plaît. Non, pas de lait. Merci. Top. Là ça suffit, j'en ai assez. Avec plaisir, je goûterais bien un boudoir. Non, ma mère n'en faisait pas, elle préférait les sablés. Mais j'aime mieux les boudoirs. Bref.

Sortant du bureau du directeur, des cris parvinrent aux oreilles du professeur. Reconnaissant la mélodieuse voix de Potter, entremêlée de grognements de Malfoy, il hâta le pas avant que le concert ne dégénère et tomba sur les deux élèves au détour du couloir.

« Potter ! Veuillez lâcher le caleçon de M. Malfoy ! rugit-il. Et sortez vos doigts de son nezça ne vous rendra pas plus intelligent. Vous aussi M. Malfoy. Rhabillez-vous tous les deux. Potter, ouvrez votre bouche et arrêtez de mordre ce bras. Qu'est ce …. QUI A MIS CETTE BAGUETTE ICI ? Arrêtez de pleurnicher M. Malfoy, et rentrez dans votre salle commune ! POTTER suivez-moi »

Harry fit un signe discret à Neville à l'autre bout du couloir pour lui signaler qu'il venait d'en prendre pour au moins deux heures de récurage de chaudron en compagnie de Snape. La voie était libre.

_J'en peux plus de celui-là. Et dire que Dumbledore nous rabat les oreilles avec le fait qu'il est **si** important… Il vaut pas mieux que son père. Baguette dans le ….C'est pas possible…. _Severus sentait la migraine pointer son nez. Il songea un instant à rentrer dans ses appartements et laisser filer Potter. Mais il se trouvait justement qu'il avait une bonne quinzaine de chaudrons imprégnés de Potion de Pestilence qui attendaient gentiment le chaland dans sa classe. L'occasion était trop bonne pour donner une leçon à cet effronté. Et finalement il pourrait corriger ses copies tout en gardant un œil sur le _trésor_ de Dumbledore…

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

« Alors, tu as réussi »

« Oui, pas de problème… Luna s'occupe de la préparation et… yeurk ! C'est quoi cette odeur ». dit Neville en se pinçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« Ca a intérêt à marcher ton truc, moi je file à la douche. »

Harry se déshabilla et se glissa dans la salle de bain du dortoir suivi par une petite mouche. Il passa une heure à se récurer les ongles et à se doucher. Puis, mu par une soudaine envie de pomponage, il s'enduisit d'huile essentielle avant de se glisser dans un pantalon de pyjama tout propre. Ne demandant pas son reste, il s'enfila dans son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil si profond qu'il n'entendit pas ses camarades se coucher à leur tour quelques heures plus tard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pff… pas mécontent que cette journée soit finie_.

Le maître de Potions se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers ses appartements après avoir veillé tardivement sur ses copies.

_Une douche et un dodo… mais avant…_

Il entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son placard à potions. Il ouvrit le premier battant et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. L'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait d'habitude les potions de devant avait disparu. Un étrange pressentiment serra le ventre de Severus, et il s'empressa de faire glisser le double fond du placard. Et là…

_Disparue ! _

Là où aurait dû se situer un pot rempli de feuilles de tilleul, se trouvait un pot rempli d'air. Vide d'air plutôt. Enfin, les feuilles qui auraient dû être dans ce pot avaient laissé la place à un néant effrayant. _Envolées !_

La vacuité dans ce qu'elle a de plus horrible et malsain.

Severus vacilla un instant sous la surprise. Un vertige le prit et il dû s'asseoir pour encaisser le choc. Maugréant après le sort, il vit se former dans sa tête peu à peu le visage narquois du coupable_…. Potter. Ca ne peut être que lui. Toutefois, il était avec moi en retenue, il n'aurait pas pu venir avant…_ Les idées de Severus se brouillèrent sous l'effet du manque qui commençait à troubler ses facultés d'analyse.

_Bon. On se calme. Je peux gérer cela. Après tout, j'ai bien supporté quelques douzaines de Doloris…_

Cependant, au plus Severus tentait de s'apaiser, au plus l'idée de récupérer sa tisane devenait obsédante. Il DEVAIT la retrouver. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. On est pas ancien Mangemort pour rien, nom de Merlin ! Et saisissant sa baguette, il se para d'un sort de désillusionnement et partit nuitamment en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

C'est précisément à l'entrée des quartiers de la maison rouge et or que se présenta le premier obstacle. La grosse dame dormait profondément. Aucun des sons que proférait le professeur de potions ne la sortit du sommeil. Trépignant depuis un quart d'heure devant le portrait, il n'entendit pas Peeves qui s'approchait.

« Réveille-toi » intima Severus au portrait.

« Debout »

« Allez Hop »

Rien n'y faisait. Severus songea un instant à rentrer dans ses appartements, maisla douloureuse pensée que son tilleul se trouvait làà proximité, raffermit sa volonté. Il s'apprêtait à fracasser la porte lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air et se retourna :

« Vous devriez essayer de lui chatouiller les pieds. » observa l'esprit frappeur.

« Peeves ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, où j'appelle le baron »

Le Poltergeist ne se le fit pas redire et disparu au bout du couloir. Severus hésita un instant, regardant à droite puis à gauche, et se pencha, doigt en avant vers la plante des pieds offerte de la Grosse Dame.

_Me voilà fin à jouer à gouzi gouzi gouzi_ avec un portrait, se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

Le portrait se mit à glousser en se tortillant, puis ouvrit les yeux :

« Oh.. c'est vous » lacha-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

« En tant que Professeur de notre Noble école, je vous intime de… »

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça, allez-y » le coupa-t-elle en dégageant l'ouverture de la salle commune.

Trop en manque (de tisane) pour être contrarié par un tel comportement avec un membre de l'équipe pédagogique, Severus se glissa sans un mot dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui baignait dans l'obscurité. Suivant sa proie avec l'instinct du chasseur, Severus ne tarda pas à découvrir l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Il grimpa ceux-ci jusqu'à voir apparaître la plaque « 7ème année » et s'arrêta devant la porte. Vérifiant son sort de désillusionnement, il rajouta un sort de discrétion afin de ne pas craindre le bruit que de manquerait pas de provoquer sa fouille en règle des dortoirs de gryffondors. Retenant son souffle, il pénétra dans le dortoir. Les lits étaient disposés tout le long des murs, rideaux fermés. Ne connaissant pas les propriétaires des placards situés à côté de ceux-ci, Severus décida de les fouiller méthodiquement, un à un. Il ouvrit le premier et tendit l'oreille vers le lit le plus proche. Des bruits de respiration apaisée parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus, qui rassuré continua ses recherches. Le premier placard était rempli de caleçons et de chaussettes de diverses couleurs et Severus se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé sur celui de Dobby. Le second ne lui apporta pas grand-choseà part quelques revues moldues « spécialisée » qu'il empocha pour une investigation ultérieure. Le troisième placard recelait à sa grande surprise des petits pots de plantes et Severus crut qu'il touchait son but…. En vain. Le quatrième ne contenait que quelques habits. Il allait s'approcher du cinquième lorsque des gémissements étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Merde, s'il réveille tout le monde celui-là, je suis fait !

Severus s'approcha des rideaux et pencha sa tête à l'intérieur. Le garçon semblait vivre un cauchemar épouvantable et tressaillait à tout moment dans son lit. Soudain, il se retourna sur le dos, et Severus le reconnut avec effroi.

Potter ! Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout… Il doit être en **sa** compagnie. Severus sentit une petite pointe lui traverser le cœur à cette idée. Mais il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un gémissement plus fort que les autres. _Chuttt…_. Murmura-t-il en posant la main sur le front de son élève. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et referma les rideaux. « Du calme…. Ça va passer », souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Harry s'était un peu calmé et son corps s'était détendu. Il se réveillait. Severus paniqua un instant, un instant de trop car Harry venait de saisir à tâton ses lunettes et les portaient à présents vers ses yeux.

« AHHHH ! AAAgmphmmmm » Severus avait baillonné, mais trop tard son élève de sa main gauche en lui intimant silencieusement de se taire.

« Harry » la voix ensommeillée de Ron répondit presque aussitôt au cri. « Ca va, Harry »

Severus fit d'énormes yeux à Harry, et lui fit comprendre tout en soulevant ta main qu'il devait rassurer son camarade. Harry était plus surpris qu'effrayé de voir son professeur de potion au bord de son lit, mais répondit quand même pas très convaincu :

« Euh.. Oui Ron, ce n'est rien »

« T'es sûr, je viens si tu veux »

Severus chuchota clairement à Harry « _Mieux que ça !_ »

« Non, Ron ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Je crois que je rêvais d'araignées… »

« .. .. euh, OK, l'entendit-il dire pas rassuré,…. Alors, rendors toi, hein ? ZZZzzzzzzzzz »

Severus lança un sort d'insonorisation sur le lit et observa :

« Vous avez encore des visions. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation, plutôt quelque chose entre les deux. Harry acquiesça pourtant. Severus continua :

« Ne croyez pas que je sois ici pour surveiller vos humeurs nocturnes, Potter. » C'est à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que sa main était toujours posée sur son front. Un peu agacé, Severus retira sa main et fit mine de partir.

« Professeur ? Que faites-vous alors ici » demanda Harry qui regrettait déjà le contact de la main chaude sur son front moite.

« Je venais surveiller un trafic de plantes médicinales, pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose à me cacher, Potter »

« Non, professeur, s'empressa –t-il de répondre, en tentant de fermer son esprit.

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas dupe, Potter, de votre petit jeu. Mais sachez qu'un jour ou l'autre, Dumbledore ne vous protégera plus ! Et ce jour là… »

« Vous serez là. »

« Je serai là. » confirma Severus, sans savoir dans quel sens Harry comprenait cette phrase.

« Et bien, vous savez quoi ? Je suis rassuré. » glissa Harry.

« Vous êtes rassuré »

« Oui, glousssa Harry, j'aime bien savoir que vous serez toujours près de moi. »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce sale gosse pensait qu'il comptait pour lui ! _Il se trompe ! Je n'ai que faire de lui. Je ne suis pas attiré par ces prunelles brillantes. Je n'ai pas besoin de le protéger. Lui et ses belles petites fesses d'attrapeur. Le héros de notre monde selon Dumbledore. Cette tête échevelée bourrée de suffisance !_

En proie à un grand désordre intérieur, Severus n'avait pas senti que Harry lui avait saisi le poignet. Sa main reposait désormais contre le torse du Gryffondor.

« Votre main… elle est si chaude… si rassurante… ». lui dit timidement Harry en la caressant.

Severus roula des yeux mais ne retira pas sa main. Il grogna « Je doute que vous n'aillez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Potter »

« Restez avec moi cette nuit. » implora-t-il d'une petite voix. « Vous aussi, vous savez ce que c'est… cette souffrance, cette noirceur qui tente de m'envahir chaque nuit. » expira enfin Harry sans regarder Severus. « Vous aussi, cela vous empêche de dormir. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était jamais douté de cela. Cette ressemblance… Il hésita un instant.

« Très bien. Répondit-il enfin. Racontez-moi. » et il s'installa sur le lit, près d'Harry qui se blottit contre son torse et qui s'exécuta.

Severus l'écoutait silencieux lui parler de ses peurs et de sa solitude. Harry se confia sans pudeur, sans appréhension et cette confiance étonna Severus. Timidement, alors, puis de plus en plus confiant il lui parla à son tour, soulevant le voile sur des morceaux de sa vie. Il ne lui racontait pas tout, oh non ! Il ne s'était jamais réellement confié à personne. Mais il donnait par touches de peintures, quelques images de sa vie passée. De ses doutes, de ses déceptions aussi. Cela lui faisait du bien. Plus de bien que sa fameuse tisane, même. Il avait l'impression de crever un abcès qui l'encombrait depuis de nombreuses années se surprenant même à sourire à certaines réflexions du Gryffondor.

Le dortoir était calme, et la nuit était à eux.

Harry se pelotonna contre le professeur de Potions qui s'attendait à tout instant que celui-ci ne se mette à ronronner sous les caresses.

Puis le silence revînt. Et Severus s'aperçut que Harry s'était rendormi, apaisé. Cette nuit ne devait rester qu'à eux. Personne ne devrait savoir. _Surtout pas Granger, ni Weasley_, pensa-t-il dans un soupir. Cela ne lui laissait qu'une seule solution. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Severus dégagea son bras de sous le cou du Gryffondor et lissa ses vêtements d'un geste ample. Puis il se leva et rabattit la couverture sur Harry. A un instant, il eut la tentation de goûter ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis il se ravisa.

Dans un ultime soupir, il brandit alors sa baguette vers le visage reposé et prononça à demi-voix la formule magique. Puis il franchit les portes du dortoir sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, Hermione passa une journée étrange. Malfoy l'attrapa dans les couloirs pour lui dire combien il était jaloux de ses résultats scolaires. Parkinson lui demanda très sincèrement comment elle avait fait pour être si intelligente tout en étant une sang-de-bourbe. Colin Crivey lui proposa de poser nue pour lui, et le professeur Snape lui fit un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il lui rendit sa copie avec un A+. Mais le plus étrange furent ses proches amis. Neville se montra très impressionné lorsqu'elle raconta sa journée, Harry... fut juste Harry quoi, et Ron avança vers elle, très sûr de lui, avant de la renverser en arrière et de lui attribuer un baiser hollywoodien devant toute la grande salle réunie.

Reprenant son souffle, il ajouta enfin qu'il la trouvait charmante lorsque elle était exaspérée et que ses seins frottaient contre les plis de sa robe. Harry éclata de rire et ne remarqua pas le regard lègèrement attristé que le professeur de Potion portait sur lui.

Voiiliiii... Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour la suite, hein? (oui reviews si vous voulez) mais attendre serait plus juste...


	2. Tentation Hivernale

**Cht'ite RaR:**

Ouahou, 13 reviews pour le premier épisode! C'est trop! n'en jetez plus! Merci en tout cas, à ceux qui me laissent une trace de leur passage!

Ce chapître est dédié à Vif d'Or, Minerve et Artemis, pour leur fidélité toute sympathique!

Mes mémés Maffie et Chif se reconnaîtront.

Galouz et fuschicho: voici une suite qui j'espère vous plaira!

JLG: je fais souffrir Severus par ce que c'est vraiment, vraiment plaisant à écrire!

jenni944 et kiki: merci, vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est bon d'ouvrir sa bopite au lettre et de voir des reviews!

Mnemesys et Alexiel: membre de l'OF, donc, peut être y'a t-il un moyen pour que harry se souvienne...

Et plus génèralement à ceux et celles qui aiment **notre maître de potion sous la douche**...

**

* * *

**

**Episode Second : Tentation hivernale.**

Petite précision : durant l'épisode Premier, Severus a bien lancé une « oubliette » sur Harry. Harry ne se souvient donc pas de cette petite nuit très spéciale… mais voilà la suite !

Note de l'auteur : quelques emprunts indéniables au Miroir de Peut-être, ma façon de rendre hommage à ce chef d'œuvre Yaoiesque. Petite limonade non graphique… mais quand même !

* * *

Harry frissonna et resserra autour de lui sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien que dotée de pouvoirs magico-supers-géniaux, cette cape ne restait qu'un fichu bout de tissu, et les couloirs de Poudlard étaient parcourus de courants d'air particulièrement glacés en cette nuit d'hiver.

_Pff, j'aurais mieux fait de me faire une bouillotte moi, au lieu de jouer les Arsène Lupin en goguette_ !

Un coup d'œil vers la pleine lune à travers les arcades lui confirma que justement Lupin ne devait pas passer une très bonne nuit ce soir. Harry soupira et pensa à quelque chose de plus gai.

_Plus gay, plus exactement ! J'espère que Nott n'a pas raconté de carabistouilles…_

Car Nott, Théodore de son prénom, et Serpentard de son état, avait justement évoqué quelques jours auparavant, un sujet qui avait attiré irrésistiblement l'oreille de Ron et lui-même, alors que ceux-ci, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, revenaient d'une visite nocturne aux cuisines.

…Ouais, j'te jure ! Et il met même des petites notes appréciatives !

Et il y avait des élèves ?

Nan. J'aurais reconnu les photos je peux te le dire. Enfin, j'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment regarder, il est revenu une minute après, tu sais…

…. C'est pas croyable ça. Alors Snape est un Styx ? Tu sais quoi, mieux vaudrait qu'on le garde pour nous. Je crois pas que ça collerait vraiment avec l'image de Serpentard, hmm ?

Bahh, fit Nott dans un petit clin d'œil, tu dis pas toujours ça mon chou, non ? »

Ce qui suivit causa un traumatisme irréparable chez Ron, qui était encore vert alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune.

« Il l'a embrassé…. »

« Oui, Ron, » confirma Harry, agacé par l'attitude de son ami.

« .. et Snape est un Styx.. » continua Ron d'une voix blanche.

Bien qu'ayant approximativement deviné de quoi il était question à voir les jolis tons pastels de son camarade, Harry demanda quand même :

« Euh.. Ron ? Eh Ho ? Ron, ici la Terre ! C'est quoi un Styx ? »

« Ben… euh.. c'est un homme qui… » Ron eut du mal à déglutir.

« … en aime un autre, c'est ça ? » s'informa Harry.

« Oui. »

Harry éclata de rire : « Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Il l'a embrassé… » se contenta d'ânonner Ron, effondré sur le canapé.

« Hum… tu crois qu'ils parlaient de quoi à propos de Snape ? »

« Je sais pas.. une sorte de carnet avec ses _conquêtes_, il semble. » grimaça Ron, pour qui apparemment, il semblait invraisemblable que le maître de potions ait une vie sentimentale.

« Mais, reprit –il, il l'a embrassé…. »

« .. Intéressant.. » souffla Harry que la curiosité commençait à tenailler.

Et c'est pourquoi, il se trouvait là, dans ce couloir, par ce froid glacial, devant les appartements du professeur de Potions. Non pas parce que le fait que Nott et son « chou » s'étaient roulés un patin mémorable, pourvoyant en salive toutes les limaces du comté par la même occasion, mais parce que la curiosité le tenaillait. Il voulait savoir. Quoi au juste ? Il n'en avait pas trop conscience lui-même, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à connaître un peu plus la face cachée de son obscur et mystérieux professeur de potions. Et peut-être trouver lui-même ce fameux carnet. Une simple curiosité malsaine, quoi.

_Disons qu'on appellera ça de la curiosité scientifique, Valàà !_

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Harry se plaqua contre le mur, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, alors qu'apparurent deux silhouettes.

« Réflechissez Severus, cela pourrait vous apporter un certain soulagement. »

Harry reconnut la voix du directeur. Le maître de potions avait déverrouillé sa porte et la tenait largement ouverte, mais attendait visiblement que le directeur lui lâche les basques pour rentrer enfin chez lui.

« Pour ma part, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Voyez-vous j'ai réussi à baisser très sensiblement les doses ! »

_C'est le moment ou jamais_, pensa Harry.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Mais un bras surgit devant sa route. Le bras du directeur qui tendait un papier à Severus.

« Prenez au moins son adresse. Je ne connais pas de Tisanologue plus réputé que lui ! » sourit bienveillamment Albus Dumbledore.

Severus se saisit papier en soupirant, permettant à Harry de se faufiler, dès la barrière du bras abaissée, juste avant son professeur dans l'appartement.

« Merci. Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez du directeur, nez qu'il avait fort crochu par ailleurs.

Alors que Severus Snape se plongeait dans son canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry pensa soudainement que le directeur l'avait peut-être vu pénétrer dans les appartements de son professeur. Après tout, Dumbledore était bien le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps. Le plus puissant, mais considérablement myope tout de même. Harry décida de ranger ses soupçons dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment, car un tout autre spectacle se déroulait devant lui. Il était chez son prof. Il pouvait l'observer comme personne ne l'avait auparavant observé jusque là : en privé et seul ! Harry s'installa le plus discrètement possible dans l'ombre de la massive cheminée et sortit son carnet de notes en tirant la langue.

_« Le Severus Snapus, mammifère homme-nivore, aime à installer son habitat dans des lieux sombres et clos. Le soir, alors qu'il revient de ses occupations quotidiennes, il s'étire et s'installe sur son canapé en étendant le plus loin possible ses longues jambes. Se saisissant d'une bonne bouteille de Firewhiskey, il se verse une généreuse rasade, aussitôt ingurgitée dans un bruit discret de déglutition…._

Harry dû changer de position pour écrire plus confortablement, sous peine d'attraper une crampe.

… _c'est dans cet instant, les paupières mi-closes, que le Severus Snapus relâche ses tensions dûes à une contraction trop fréquente de ses muscles faciaux dans la journée. Déboutonnant les premières attaches de sa robe, il se passe une main sur le haut de son torse, pour enfin assouvir ce besoin de gratouillage qui le tenaille depuis le début du jour. Le Severus Snapus s'abîme parfois à la contemplation de son feu de cheminée… et là, il ne se passe plus grand-chose…._ »

Constatant que l'objet de son étude ne bougeait plus depuis quelques minutes, Harry se risqua à jeter un œil aux alentours, pour voir si le « fameux » carnet ne traînait pas par là. Mais nada. Rien. Que dalle. Reprenant ses notes, il observa de nouveau son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé depuis.

_Il roupille ?_

Mais non. Il ne roupillait pas, puisque sa main se leva pour venir se caler derrière sa tête. A vrai dire, il était beaucoup plus confortablement installé que ne l'était Harry à cet instant. Mais les nécessités de la Science valent parfois quelques concessions avec le confort. Rassemblant le plus lentement possible ses jambes, il trouva enfin une position tenable, et s'installa en tailleur, sa tête formant l'extrémité sommitale du tipi improvisé avec sa cape.

Le maître de potions n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Une statue. Une statue alanguie, certes, comme un modèle dont le drapé de la robe rappelait à Harry quelques effigies de la Renaissance Italienne. Cette réflexion le décida. Il prit une nouvelle feuille de son bloc et commença le croquis de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

_Toujours sous couvert scientifique, hein ?_

Harry pouvait se vanter d'avoir un trait de crayon assez fidèle, maîtrisant plus particulièrement les ombres qui savaient donner du relief à ses dessins. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré à montrer ceux-ci à quiconque, car il souhaitait préserver quelque chose, de sa vie qui semblait dévouée entièrement à l'avenir du monde sorcier. Et de fait, le dessin lui procurait une liberté à la mesure de son imagination.

Toutefois, ici, il fut attentif à son modèle. C'est à ce propos qu'il remarqua plus précisément que les proportions de son maître de potions étaient très équilibrées, et que cette pose, qui aurait pu donner un résultat avachi avec d'autres, laissait au contraire chez le maître de potion, une impression de sensualité vacillante, comme les flammes de la cheminée qui se reflétaient dans le tissu noir de son habit. Il était méconnaissable. Le Snapus Privatus ne ressemblait en rien au Snapus Publicus.

La respiration apaisée de Severus soulevait régulièrement le haut de son torse, découvert par un pan de la robe qui retombait dans un pli. Ce dernier formait un étrange dessin avec le muscle pectoral visible.

_Un cœur ? _

Harry passa inconsciemment sa main sur le dessin. Il s'estimait assez satisfait du résultat, mais était également un peu frustré à cause de la largeur des vêtements de son modèle, qui ne laissait pas percevoir des formes que Harry devinait être _artistiquement_ intéressantes.

A cet instant, Severus soupira bruyamment et esquissa un mouvement d'élan pour se redresser. Dans un geste ample, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se dirigea vers ce qu'Harry devinait être sa chambre.

_Bon, j'ai eu quand même le temps de finir le dessin_, soupira Harry, un peu déçu.

Severus s'arrêta près de la porte et regarda quelque chose sur son bureau, qu'il rangea aussitôt en grognant dans son tiroir. Puis Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le professeur avait tout bonnement décidé de se déshabiller, sans doute dans le but de prendre une douche ou un bain, à moins que ce soit pour entamer une carrière dans le nudisme, carrière dont Dumbledore se faisait le chantre depuis son célèbre « Naked Time ! ».

Le maître de potions faisait face à sa porte, et de ce fait Harry ne voyait que son dos. Le tissu remontait le long de l'échine de son professeur, en même temps qu'un frisson chez l'artiste. Il avait deviné que son maître de potions devait être d'une constitution solide, mais ça ! Les muscles étaient secs comme chez un marin, mais tout en longueur comme pour un gymnaste. Le rêve de tout dessinaeur… Et Harry ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il entraperçut quelque chose bouger au creux des reins.

_On dirait…un tatouage… un tatouage vivant !_

Harry ignorait tout de ce type de tatouage. Mais à la réflexion, c'était bien possible. Le serpent ondula lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du maître de potions jusqu'à la base de son cou, soulignant dans son mouvement la cambrure de son propriétaire.

« Ah. Tu es là, toi. » dit simplement Severus en tournant la tête.

Le cœur battant Harry crut un instant qu'il s'adressait à lui, mais un sifflement répondit à son maître. Le serpent parlait à Severus.

« Je crois qu'une douche s'impose, hum ? » continua-t-il à voix haute, alors que le serpent se glissait à présent vers le torse du maître de potions.

« Non.. pas là.. ça chatouille, tu le sais bien ! »

« Ssssss SSSSSssss »

Harry prit subitement des couleurs écarlates. Il venait de comprendre ce que le tatouage disait et **surtout**, où il se trouvait à présent. La chaleur lui monta aux joues et ses mains moites s'agrippèrent à sa cape. Il poussa malgré lui un gémissement.

« Bon, ça suffit, laisse moi tranquille. Peux-tu disparaître un instant ?» Le tatouage eut un sifflement vexé mais se fondit dans le dos de son propriétaire. Et les mains de Severus se glissèrent dans le bas de son dos. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna, lançant un regard suspicieux vers le fond de la pièce.

Harry retint son souffle. _Merlin, il m'a entendu_ ! pensa-t-il, en bloquant sa main devant sa bouche. Cependant, Severus, toujours torse nu, ne fit pas un geste en sa direction. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et claqua la porte sur lui.

Soulagé et déçu de ne plus voir son modèle et son étrange tatouage, Harry reprit sa respiration. Son professeur était enfermé dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans le salon. Harry se releva et s'approcha, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, du bureau près de la porte. Le tiroir dans lequel Severus avait glissé quelque chose semblait verrouillé à clé.

Je suis sûr que c'est le carnet, pensa Harry avec l'instinct du chasseur. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de déverrouillage, lorsque la porte à côté de lui se rouvrit brusquement, obligeant Harry à se plaquer contre le mur. Severus était de retour dans le salon, une serviette à la main, et intégralement nu cette fois. Et cette fois Harry eut tout le plaisir _scientifique_ d'admirer sans retenue les fesses de son maître de potion, alors que celui-ci traversait à grande enjambée la pièce en direction d'une autre porte.

_La salle de bain ! Pourvu qu'il laisse la porte ouverte !_

Harry se glissa doucement à sa suite, découvrant une pièce entièrement carrelée de noir, à l'image de son sombre professeur. Des lumières provenant du sol éclairaient la pièce sans éblouir. L'atmosphère était intimiste, un peu mystérieuse. Dans l'angle, une baignoire encastrée dans le sol faisait face à une douche, sans rideau. Severus, toujours de dos, ouvrit pleinement le robinet d'eau chaude, diffusant aussitôt dans la pièce une vapeur suffocante. Harry, qui avait déjà chaud se retrouva quasiment en nage, adossé contre le mur qui faisait face à son professeur. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et s'exposa, la gorge offerte, au jet brûlant de la douche.

_Tiens, je suis curieux de connaître sa marque de shampoing…_ tenta Harry, pour penser à **autre chose.**

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Severus se saisit d'un flacon et commença à se savonner énergiquement, éclaboussant les lieux sans ménagement. Harry reçut une giclée d'eau parfumée au musc. Mais trop hypnotisé pour réagir, il laissa les gouttes lui dégouliner entre les sourcils.

_Ses mains… si fines…_

Des mains que Harry avait déjà vu manipuler avec dextérité quantité de flacons, éprouvettes… sans jamais vraiment remarquer leur ligne, leur vigueur et leur délicatesse. Des mains, qui à présent, couvertes de mousse, passaient lentement sur tous le corps de Severus, qui les yeux fermés, semblait réellement apprécier cet instant de détente… et presque d'abandon, à en juger par l'ombre de ce sourire qui passait à présent sur son visage.

Harry se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait besoin de respirer, de ressentir le contact froid du carrelage sous ses fesses, afin d'apaiser le feu qui montait en lui. Mais loin d'apaiser quoi que ce soit, le contact dur du sol contre ses reins évoqua chez Harry une autre rencontre, plus dure encore, qu'il appelait inconsciemment de ses vœux.

Et lorsque une main passa sur les lèvres de Severus, Harry mordit les siennes jusqu'au sang.

Et lorsque la langue de Severus pointa au rebord de sa bouche rougit par la chaleur de l'eau, il porta sa main à la sienne.

Severus glissa soudainement son regard vers l'angle où Harry était dissimulé, le transperçant, sans le voir de ses yeux noirs.

La possibilité ne serait-ce que minime de pouvoir être découvert par l'objet de ses désirs en cet instant provoqua chez Harry un raz de marée indescriptible.

_Trouve-moi_, semblait-il penser. _Trouve-moi_ _Severus…_

Le tintement de l'eau sur le carrelage couvrit le gémissement de Harry lorsque son maître de potions porta sa main à ce qu'il mit une infinie précaution à savonner. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la paroi de la douche. La lenteur de ses mouvements fit suffoquer Harry, mit au supplice par cette vision surréelle. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, recréant pour lui les gestes accomplis par le maître de potions. Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, il laissa échapper un gémissement de trop.

« SSSSsssss. » Le tatouage avait réapparu sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Harry ne vit que trop tard Severus se rapprocher et ne pu rien faire lorsque la cape glissa de côté.

« Tiens tiens…. Naja a bien entendu quelqu'un il me semble… Vous êtes perdu, Potter ? »

La voix du maître de potions ne possédait pas sa morgue habituelle. Et plus étrange encore, un sourire presque franc ornait son visage.

« Euh… professeur, je peux vous expliquer… » balbutia Harry qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits en se remettant debout, et éventuellement, sauver sa peau.

« Voyez-vous ça… On dirait que vous avez eu quelques problèmes… »

Rouge de confusion, Harry baissa les yeux vers le spectacle de son pantalon maculé de son récent égarement.

« .. je ne puis vous laisser comme cela. Déshabillez-vous. Vous avez besoin d'une douche, vous aussi. » ordonna Severus, les yeux brillants.

Le désir remonta aussi sec dans le sang d'Harry, qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne lui restait plus que les chaussettes, lorsque le torse humide de Severus le bloqua contre le mur.

« Vous pourriez être poli, Potter, il me semble. Dites bonjour à Naja… »

Le tatouage était à présent sur le torse de Severus, sa tête remontant dans son cou. Harry hésita, puis en Fourchelang se présenta. Le serpent lui répondit aussitôt, provoquant un frisson chez Severus et une rougeur incroyable chez Harry.

« Je suis du même avis qu'elle… il est dangereux de se promener le soir dans ma salle de bain, jeune inconscient… » dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Vous… vous parlez Fourchelang ? »

« Je comprends seulement Naja, c'est elle qui m'a averti de votre présence… indiscrète. » répondit la voix dangereuse.

Ce faisant, Severus rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry qui étaient à présent gonflés d'un désir qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler.

Et lentement, très lentement, Severus entraîna Harry sous la douche. Il fit glisser dans sa main un peu de ce liquide musqué, puis commença à frotter le dos, les épaules et le ventre d'Harry.

« Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire payer cette petite intrusion, Potter ? » l'informa dans un murmure la bouche de Severus qui se promenait près de son oreille.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se retourna et se saisit violemment des lèvres ironiques de son professeur.

Celui-ci se détacha de l'étreinte, pour ajouter dans un halètement: « C'est à moi de vous punir, petit insolent. », avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Et le tatouage, un peu jaloux, alla se réfugier dans le dos de Severus.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Un peu plus tard, la salle de bain était entièrement envahie de vapeur d'eau. Severus, dont le désir ne faisait pas non plus de mystère, s'écarta pourtant de Harry.

« Il me semble que vous êtes propre, à présent Potter. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, mais suivit le professeur hors de la salle de bain, en attrapant la serviette que celui-ci lui tendait, sans le regarder.

« J'ai envie de vous professeur. » déclara-t-il soudain. « Et je sais que vous aussi. » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Severus, qui avait revêtu une sortie de bain verte, se laissa tomber dans ce canapé.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Potter. Tenez. Voici vos vêtements. Je les ai séché. »

Harry semblait hésiter entre le désarroi et la colère.

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira : « Parce que vous êtes mon élève. Voilà pourquoi. »

« J'ai 17 ans. Je suis majeur chez les sorciers. » répliqua fraîchement Harry.

« Vous ne pouvez rien attendre de moi, Potter, je suis désolé. Je…» Severus sembla hésiter, puis se ravisa.

« Très bien. J'ai compris. Je ne vous importunerai plus à l'avenir. » ajouta Harry, qui tentait de dissimuler des larmes naissantes.

« J'en suis sûr. » Severus était mortifié. Il n'avait pas pû résister. Pas su faire face à ce regard qui le hantait chaque nuit. Et maintenant, une fois encore, il devait… effacer ses erreurs. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et fit malgré lui un signe à Harry. Celui-ci se précipita vers l'extérieur. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir, Severus le rappela :

« Harry…. Oubliettes ! » et referma la porte.

Harry resta déboussolé un instant. Des gloussements lui parvinrent sur sa droite. Dans un angle du couloir, Nott chuchotait des mots doux à son copain, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Puis il se souvînt qu'il avait très faim. Une faim de loup. Il se précipita vers les cuisines où il rencontra un Ron, hébété, qui ne cessait de répéter : « ….Ils se sont embrassés…. ».

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, Harry retrouva sa cape d'invisibilité, accompagnée d'une note. Elle disait : _Vous avez du talent. Vous devriez montrer vos esquisses… signé Naja._

_Valààààààà... prêts pour épisode 3? (La revanche des Sith... euh non, ça c'est encore autre chose...) Sincèrement, j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce chapître, qui est décisif pour la suite... mwouahaha_


	3. Renaissance du printemps

Nouveau Post pour cette fic,

Un grand merci à Lemoncurd!

Episode Troisième : La renaissance du printemps.

IMPORTANT : Remanié récemment, j'y ai intégré le Lemon signé Lemoncurd (profil : comme d'hab et puis lemoncurd)

une belle opération de coopération Snarryesque selon moi… Enjoy!

* * *

« La rouge, tu es sûr ? Mmmmhh, 'chais pas, vraiment… ? »

« Mais si… la rouge. » marmonna Harry, effondré dans le canapé de la salle commune en maintenant un œil torve ouvert sur les hésitations de Parvati devant le miroir.

Le calvaire durait maintenant depuis 15 jours. Harry soupira en pensant que le bal n'aurait lieu que la semaine prochaine. Soit encore une semaine de calvaire. Il avait l'impression que les filles ne parlaient plus que de cela depuis un siècle, et les mots « robes », « coiffures » et « maquillages » lui donnaient la migraine.

« Et la bleue ? Tu trouves pas qu'elle me fait un plus beau décolleté ? » minauda Parvati en faisant une moue lascive, les mains fermement plantées sur ses hanches.

Il était maudit. Toutes les filles de Gryffondor semblaient le considérer comme le conseiller technique le plus au fait des escarpins et paillettes dans les cheveux. Tout ça parce qu'il avait accepté de conseiller Hermione pour trouver la tenue adéquate pour faire succomber son meilleur ami Ron.

La rumeur s'était ensuite propagée dans les dortoirs que Harry se prêtait gracieusement aux essayages et autres bigoudis, suscitant le déchaînement de ces demoiselles.

Sans cela, le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner toutes les intrigues amoureuses et les espoirs que suscitait ce futur bal du printemps chez les demoiselles Rouge et Or.

Quoique, chez Serpentard, cela devait être un peu pareil, vu le regard étrangement compréhensif que Draco lui avait lancé dans la Grande Salle, lorsque les troisièmes années avaient saisi Harry par les deux bras et l'avaient traîné jusqu'à leur table en parlant chiffon, sous l'œil agressif de Pansy Parkinson.

Pour éviter une cohue généralisée, Hermione lui avait suggéré d'inviter le plus vite possible Parvati au bal, ce qu'il fit, lui laissant toutefois comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait rien espérer de lui si ce n'était que quelques douleurs sur les orteils en fin de soirée. Parvati avait acquiescé en arguant que cela rendrait toutes les autres filles vertes de jalousie, ce qui avait grandement étonné Harry, mais paraissait satisfaire largement sa cavalière.

« Alors ? La bleue ? Ou la verte ? Tiens oui, la verte, elle s'accordera mieux avec tes yeux. » se décida la jeune fille qui virevoltait légèrement devant la psyché accrochée au mur.

_Enfin ! Une chose de réglée. C'est bon Voldy, tu peux m'attaquer maintenant, Parvati s'est décidée pour la couleur de sa robe !_

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Etrangement, toute cette agitation féminine l'exaspérait plus qu'elle ne le troublait.

En fait, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait car selon Dean, il aurait dû être « _sacrément excité de voir toutes ces nanas autour de lui, comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel_ », même si la vision d'une Pansy Parkinson déguisée en Maya l'abeille n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant.

Toutefois Harry ne s'en faisait pas.

Depuis quelques temps, Voldemort le laissait tranquille la nuit, laissant place à des rêves, dont il oubliait le contenu au réveil, mais qui manifestement ne le laissaient guère indifférent, étant donné l'état de ses draps le matin.

Ron, qui s'était aperçu de ces accidents nocturnes, le chambrait consciencieusement pour découvrir le nom de la créature qui peuplait ses nuits, ce dont Harry était bien en peine de se souvenir. Cependant, une impression bizarre subsistait certains matins, comme un souvenir égaré.

_Des mains. Longues et fines. Mais… puissantes aussi…._

Ce qui troublait un peu Harry car il sentait bien que ces mains n'étaient pas complètement…comment dire… féminines.

00000 0000

_Deux oubliettes_.

Severus passa la main sur le cadre d'un croquis suspendu dans sa chambre.

_En moins de 4 mois_.

Certes, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour la première fois il s'agissait de garder le secret sur certains aspects de sa vie de Mangemort, qu'il avait révélé par négligence.

Severus sourit cependant en repensant à cette nuit unique, faite de confidences. Mais son sourire céda la place à une amertume.

Lui se souvenait de ce qu'Il lui avait confié.

Toutefois, il n'avait pu faire autrement. Le laisser se souvenir, c'était pointer ses faiblesses, laisser à quelqu'un des traces d'un passé que Severus avait voulu si soigneusement effacer. Si seulement il l'avait pu.

Effacer son passé, comme il avait effacé Sa mémoire.

La deuxième Oubliette avait été portée après un moment d'égarement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait su réfréner ses pulsions.

La sensation de Sa peau chaude et douce lui revînt instantanément en mémoire. Il avait été sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

Avec son élève.

Un instant il n'était plus le professeur, mais seulement celui qui brûlait d'une passion dévorante de chair. Severus se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en faire partir tout le sang. Le souvenir était si vif pour lui. Si doux, et si douloureux. Mais il était si seul aussi… Le maître de Potions enfila sa cape et se saisit d'un carnet traînant sur son bureau.

Il trouverait ce dont il avait besoin chez Dumbledore, une fois encore.

000000000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°)

« Oh Severus ! J'ai justement une petite chose à vous demander. »

Le maître de potions n'avait pas encore frappé à la porte du directeur, que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà. Devançant Severus, Albus Dumbledore l'avait happé vers l'intérieur, ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et l'avait poussé dans un fauteuil. S'épongeant le front, le directeur de Poudlard contourna alors la table où régnait comme d'habitude un désordre savamment orchestré, et s'effondra littéralement dans son fauteuil.

« Severus, vous êtes mon sauveur ! Je pensais justement à vous ! Vous seul êtes capable de régler ce grave problème…. »

Le maître de potions serra les lèvres. Le directeur allait certainement lui confier encore une mission auprès de Voldemort.

Quelque chose de dangereux, à ne pas en douter, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Et il ne pourrait pas refuser, bien entendu, le « service » demandé par le vieil homme, en échange de leur serment d'entraide contracté 18 ans auparavant. Severus soupira d'avance.

« Voyez vous, il ne vous aura pas échapper que ces derniers temps, souffle un petit vent de folie… » commença le directeur.

Severus se demanda par quels chemins tortueux le vieux fou allait le mener une fois de plus.

« Venez en au fait. » dit il froidement.

« Et bien, en préparation du bal du printemps, quelques éléments viennent trop agiter les élèves ces derniers temps. »

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais ne voyait pas très bien où le directeur voulait en venir.

« Quelques éléments ? »

« Oui. Et je voudrais que vous nous aidiez à nous en débarrasser. Ou du moins tenter de les apaiser. Ou encore les endormir, comme vous voulez, c'est vous l'expert, après tout, hein ?. »

Des perturbateurs. Ce n'était donc que cela. Severus demanda alors leurs noms.

« Les hormones. »

« Les hormones ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter, abasourdi, le maître de potions.

« Les hormones. » confirma le directeur.

Severus reprit contenance, et composa un visage volontairement dubitatif. Le directeur eut alors l'air alarmé.

« Quoi, qu'y'a-t-il ? Severus, vous devez m'aider ! »

Le maître de potions vit que le poisson avait mordu, ne restait plus qu'à le ferrer.

« C'est que… » déclara-t-il sur un ton ennuyé « …je travaille depuis plusieurs mois sur un projet, et je suis actuellement en voie de finaliser celui-ci. Il me semble n'avoir guère le temps pour me consacrer à quelques petits travaux annexes tels que celui-ci… »

Ce mensonge était grossier. Severus avait bien sûr la capacité de travailler sur de multiples préparations à la fois, cependant, Albus devait être particulièrement fatigué en ce moment, car il se décomposa presque devant le refus de son interlocuteur.

« Mais.. Mais… voyons Severus, ne pouvez vous remettre pas remettre ce projet à plus tard ? »

« Hum… difficile. Tout est là, fit-il en désignant sa tête, et tout est bien trop complexe pour le mettre sur papier… »

Cette réponse parut satisfaire grandement le directeur qui répondit gaiement.

« Oh… mais si ce n'est que cela ! » Se levant de son fauteuil, il partit ouvrir une armoire derrière Severus.

« Où l'ai-je donc laissé… Ah oui ! La voilà ! J'ai notre solution, vous pourrez comme cela vous consacrez à notre problème sans rien perdre de votre expérience en court !»

Et il brandit l'air victorieux sa pensine, enfin pas si victorieusement que cela quand même, étant donné la taille conséquente de l'objet et sa nature rocheuse, sous le nez du maître de potions.

Severus sourit intérieurement, étrangement soulagé d'avoir pu parvenir à ses fins, sans même exposer son problème au directeur.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce matin là, au réveil, Harry constata qu'il avait eu quelques «émotions » nocturnes. Tout en ronchonnant intérieurement, il se saisit de sa baguette afin de réparer les dégâts. Puis il se demanda quelle était la cause de ces désordres érotico-plumardeux.

Mais puisque aucun souvenir ne daignait remonter à la surface, il décida de passer outre et de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la Grande salle, il constata que peu de ses camarades étaient attablés et il se dirigea vers Hermione qui prenait seule son repas. A la table des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson releva la tête et adressa à Harry un clin d'œil égrillard. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas comprendre et se dirigea vers sa camarade.

« Salut ! Où sont passés les autres ? »

« Bah, tu sais bien, Harry, ils s'y prennent tous au dernier moment. En plus avec ce bal, ils n'ont plus vraiment de neurones encore valides…Mais je vois que toi, au moins, tu as suivi mes conseils ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu as raconté sur les propriétés de l'essence de Murlop exposé à la pleine Lune ? Pour ma part, je crois que les botanistes français avaient déjà remarqué leurs principes actifs, j'avais lu en vacances quelque chose là-dessus, alors il m'a suffi de…… Oh non, Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de faire le devoir de Snape ? »

Harry avait blémi. C'était le deuxième devoir qu'il oubliait de rendre. Il allait se faire écorcher vif…

C'est d'un pas résigné qu'il se dirigea quelques minutes plus tard vers les cachots, bien décidé à subir dignement son destin. Néanmoins quelque chose le perturbait. La perspective d'être collé, même une semaine entière avec Snape ne lui faisait pas plus horreur que cela. Il y avait même un certain… _entrain_ dans l'acceptation de sa destinée, que tout autre aurait considéré comme funeste.

Et Harry trouvait cela particulièrement bizarre.

« Potter, ne voyez-vous pas que vous bloquer la porte ? A moins que votre ego surdimensionné n'affecte une fois de plus votre capacité de jugement ? »

Cette voix rauque justement, faisait frémir Harry, qui se dégagea vers le côté sans mot dire. Mais ce frémissement n'était pas dû à la peur, ou au dégoût.

C'était ce ton grave, à faire dresser les poils des bras qui bouleversait Harry.

L'inflexion de la voix du professeur de potions prenait une dimension nouvelle pour Harry. Ou plutôt non. Ces sensations lui semblaient étrangement familières. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'en faire l'exégèse, puisque le professeur sanctionna d'une voix tout aussi grave et froide son « oubli » de devoir.

« Très bien. Vous porterez ce mot au directeur. Et je doute, cette fois-ci que vous n'échappiez à une juste punition, Potter ! »

Toutefois, le directeur semblait réellement préoccupé et ne lui fit que quelques minutes de morale, avant de le renvoyer dans sa salle commune. Soulagé, Harry songea un bref instant à retourner en cours, pour bien montrer à son professeur qu'il ne l'aurait pas cette fois encore… ou bien songeait –il à retourner en classe pour entendre encore cette voix si particulière… ?

_Bon, stop, maintenant_.

Finalement, il opta pour la première solution, jugeant plus sage de ne pas provoquer la froide colère de Severus Snape, le bien nommé.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooo

_Ca y est._

Des filaments argentés tournaient dans la pensine posée sur son bureau, dans ses appartements. De temps à autres, un son en échappait, et Severus parvenait à capter les sensations qui se dégageaient de ses pensées.

Il se sentait étrangement vidé et inquiet.

Toutefois il ne pouvait conserver par devers lui des souvenirs que ne pouvait plus partager son élève. Caressant le rebord gravé du réceptacle de ses pensées, Severus songea qu'il était plus juste ainsi. Il avait seulement gardé pour lui le souvenir d'avoir lancé les deux oubliettes, comme un avertissement pour lui-même, à ne pas recommencer.

Puis, dans un vol de robes, il se détourna vers son laboratoire, afin d'exécuter la commande de Dumbledore.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Ce même après-midi, Harry s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, après avoir échappé à une horde de filles enragées qui tenaient absolument toutes, à ce qu'il les invite au bal. Le Gryffondor n'avait eu d'autre échappatoire que de dire qu'il devait absolument voir Mme Pomfresh, pour soigner un Herpès mal placé, ce qui n'avait pas pour autant dégoûté Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait réussi à semer grâce à ses capacités d'endurance à la course à pied.

Ereinté, Harry s'était effondré dans un rayon déserté de la bibliothèque, où il s'était presque immédiatement assoupi…

_Il me semble, Potter que vous vous êtes égaré…_ fit une voix trop connue.

Dans les brumes de son rêve, Harry ressentit pourtant une vive émotion lorsque son professeur, torse nu, le plaqua contre la paroi carrelée. Un tatouage en forme de serpent ondulait lascivement devant ses yeux, tandis qu'une main fine et puissante se glissait sous sa robe de sorcier.

La même voix reprit, sur un ton délicieusement dangereux.

_Il paraît improbable que vous puissiez échapper à votre sentence, cette fois-ci. _

Et se saisissant de sa nuque, une autre main vigoureuse lui maintint le visage en arrière, menton relevé, tandis qu'une bouche affamée croquait ses lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher alors de gémir et de rendre les caresses de son assaillant, en parcourant à son tour son torse dénudé.

Se dégageant pour respirer, il dessina du bout des doigts le tracé du serpent sur la peau d'albâtre tout en sussurant un nom en Fourchelang.

_Severussss….._

« Harry ? »

Il n'était plus contre le carrelage froid. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la forme brumeuse de son assaillant, mais ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

« Harry ! »

Quelqu'un s'agrippait à sa robe sans ménagement.

« Réveille-toi ! C'est fini ! »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et distingua une masse touffue devant lui.

« Hermione … » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée

« Oui. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

A peu près réveillé, Harry réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la bibliothèque, et que toute trace de carrelage avait disparu.

« Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu rêvais, et tu étais agité dans ton sommeil. A moment donné tu t'es mis à parler Fourchelang. On aurait dit qu'on… te torturait. »

« Hu ? »

« Oui, tu gémissais et je croyais que…. Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant soudain.

Harry se remémorait parfaitement sa vision et semblait encore troublé par des sensations vacillantes, qui suivent généralement un réveil un peu trop brutal.

« Pardon Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolée, et euh… tu ne m'en veux pas au moins, hein ? » bafouilla sa camarade. « J'espère que… hum… enfin…que j'ai pas gâché quelque chose.. »

Un instant Harry remercia Merlin de l'avoir fait parler en Fourchelang. Si Hermione avait su…

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Harry, mais sache que Pansy Parkinson te cherche partout ! » reprit elle d'un ton léger autant pour faire diversion, que pour dévier d'un sujet qui la gênait quelque peu.

« Oh non… C'est pas vrai ! Encore cette histoire de bal ? Mais elles vont me lâcher, toutes ! »

Harry s'était redressé et fulminait contre les 10 jours à venir.

« Bah… T'as qu'à leur dire que t'es pas intéressé par les filles. Ca les calmera, crois moi. »

Cependant, comme Harry ne répondait rien, Hermione le dévisagea et rougit de plus belle.

« Ne me dit pas que le rêve… Ouahhh ! J'ai raison ! Qui c'est ? Non, non, ne me dis pas ! C'est quelqu'un du château ? Ouah Harry ! »

« Hermione, je… » commença Harry d'une voix mal assuré.

« Non, mais c'est parfaitement normal, à notre âge Harry ! » continua Hermione d'une voix docte. « Les hormones nous poussent à nous poser pleins de questions, à vouloir expérimenter de nombreuses choses…. Moi-même, je.. »

« Hermione ! Non, merci ! » s'écria Harry en se bouchant les oreilles. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à savoir si sa camarade en pinçait pour Mme Pince, ou fantasmait sur les connaissances doctorales de Mac Gonagall…

« Bon, très bien ». Dit-elle un peu vexée. « Sache que Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau. »

Puis elle se détourna et alla s'installer près de volumineux ouvrages d'Arithmancie recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Une, deux, trois. J'ajoute le bromure dans 3 secondes, voilà…_

Un dernier blop sonore vînt confirmer aux oreilles du maître de potion que son Bride-passion était fin prêt. Il en remplit un gros flacon, puis stocka le reste en le solidifiant d'un coup de baguette magique.

La formule solide était moins souple à utiliser, mais présentait l'avantage de se conserver plus longtemps. Il suffisait d'en raper quelques grammes dans un plat pour transformer un dahut en rut, en gentil chat castré, et ceci pour plusieurs jours. C'était du beau boulot en somme.

Repassant dans son bureau, ses yeux tombèrent inévitablement sur la pensine.

_Une dernière fois encore…_

Se plongeant avec délice dans les entrelacs lumineux de ses pensées, Severus s'abandonna une fois encore à l'ivresse de ses souvenirs. C'était si bon.

_Encore une toute petite fois…_

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Oh Harry. Merci d'être venu. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez très inquiet… » C'était pour le moins inhabituel, le directeur suait à grosse goutte. Sans doute une rupture de strock chez son fournisseur de bonbons citronné. Pourtant il semblait à Harry que le noble Albus Dumbledore possédait un stock assez important, comme fond de roulement.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. J'ai juste besoin que tu ailles cherche une potion pour moi. C'est une solution pour te débarrasser de tes ennuis, concernant le bal du printemps. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira : « Vous avez enfin concocté un sortilège de silence pour toutes les filles de Poudlard ! »

Le directeur eut un sourire de conspirateur :

« Mieux ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus Snape, non sans une légère appréhension. En effet, son rêve de l'après-midi lui avait laissé une impression si réelle, qu'il était difficile à Harry de contenir son trouble à l'approche des cachots.

« Et si Hermione avait raison ? Et si je préférais les hommes… »

Le doute s'insinua en lui.

_Non. Je ne préfère pas **les hommes**, je **le** préfère._

Toutefois, savoir cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Surtout qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement des appartements de son professeur. Il frappa à la massive porte. Rien. Il recommença une seconde fois, déjà tenté de s'enfuir et d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement. Elle n'était pas fermée !

Harry glissa sa tête par l'interstice, puis voyant que la voie était libre, il pénétra doucement dans la pièce.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'agis comme un voleur ! Après tout Dumbledore m'a bien demandé de venir ici…

La pièce était sombre et il fallut à Harry quelques secondes pour adapter ses yeux. Les lieux lui paraissaient familiers bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de venir très souvent ici. Il tourna la tête et sursauta. Le professeur était assis dans un coin, la tête plongée dans un flot argenté qui s'échappait de ce qui semblait être une Pensine.

Complètement absorbé par son activité, Severus n'avait pas entendu l'intrus. Harry considéra qu'il était plus sage de déranger en sursaut un ancien Mangemort aux réflexes sans doutes vifs et commença à faire marche arrière. Cependant ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis et Harry s'étala violemment sur le sol, sa tête heurtant la commode.

A ce bruit, Severus s'éloigna de la source argentée et considéra étonné le spectacle. Son élève gisait dans son salon, à moitié assommé et gémissant. Le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait d'observer dans sa pensine et la réalité se fit instantanément.

« Potter ? »

« Ouilllllleuhhhh…. » Il allait se prendre une sacrée engueulade….

Au lieu de cela, Severus s'accroupit à côté de son élève et commença à examiner sa plaie. Puis sans un mot il se releva et sortit de la pièce. D'un œil, Harry regarda alors le flot argenté qui entourait la Pensine. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un chuchotait. Puis en écoutant plus attentivement, il écarquilla les yeux.

C'était lui !

C'était sa voix, et il parlait en Fourchelang…mais que disait-il ? Et pourquoi Severus gardait des souvenirs le concernant ?

Tout ceci troubla un peu plus Harry qui était déjà bien sonné. La coïncidence avec son rêve était trop forte, et ses années à Poudlard lui avaient bien montré qu'il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu. Quelque chose devait être tiré au clair. En attendant, il était planté là, en proie à son professeur de potions.

Harry fut tenté de s'enfuir et esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais sa jambe semblait ne plus vouloir le porter. A cet instant Severus revint dans la pièce.

« Ne bougez pas. Vous avez le genou déboîté. » Puis. « Remontez votre robe, je vais vous le remettre en place. »

Harry grimaça, mais obéit.

Severus posa alors ses mains de part et d'autre du genou du Gryffondor.

_Des mains, fines et puissantes_, se souvint Harry.

Et dans un tressaillement de ses lèvres, le professeur le prévint.

« Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux. »

Sa voix avait perdu ses accents sarcastiques et sonnait comme une douce musique à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le professeur examinait attentivement le genou, puis remonta ses manches jusqu'à ses épaules. Un sifflement se fit alors entendre.

« Naja, marmonna-t-il, c'est vraiment pas le moment…. »

Harry ouvrait à présent des grands yeux. Tout ceci lui semblait réellement familier. Il glissa encore un coup d'œil vers la Pensine et …

« OUIIILLEEE ! »

La douleur qui venait de lui traverser la jambe était fulgurante. Il se mit à jurer des insultes, tout en pestant contre sa formidable capacité à être douillet. Devant lui, blême, Severus le fixait, les mains toujours posées sur sa jambe.

« Mais quoi euhh ? »

« Vous venez de crier en Fourchelang. »

« Oh, peut-être, oui… » répondit hésitant Harry, que le trouble de son professeur mettait mal à l'aise. Puis il suivit le regard de Severus qui s'était posé sur la Pensine vers son bureau.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Harry s'exclama précipitamment : « Accio Pensine ! » tandis que le maître de potions écarquillait des yeux devant une telle audace. Harry eut en même temps la sensation d'y lire une certaine amertume.

La Pensine entre ses mains, Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'y plonger la tête. Severus poussa un soupir, mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Harry ne le déteste pas pour cela…

Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry émergea de la Pensine. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Le sang de Severus se glaça.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser connaître tous les détails de ma vie d'avant. Tu aurais fait une cible de choix pour les partisans de Voldemort. »

« JE suis déjà une cible de choix. Alors pourquoi ? » le ton de Harry était calme, presque suppliant.

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi ? » cria Harry alors que les objets atour de lui se mirent à voler. Mais le maître de potions resta impassible.

La puissance magique du Gryffondor déferlait par vague dans la pièce, au gré de ses battements de cœur. Severus agrippa sa robe, comme on mord un bout de bois pour ne pas hurler à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta encore Harry, se faisant plus désespéré, ses lèvres écarlates à peine entrouvertes.

S'approchant de Severus toujours immobile, effondré sur le tapis, Harry glissa une main vers son bras dénudé où ondulait un tatouage serpent.

« Naja… » siffla-t-il.

Tout lui était revenu en mémoire, souvenirs encore vivaces de sa mémoire effacée, sensations troublantes d'un espionnage qui avait été découvert. Et par-dessus tout, par-dessus la rancœur et la déception, le désir dominait.

Un feu brûlant dans son ventre, aussi puissant qu'une haine qu'il croyait éprouver jusqu'alors. Harry esquissa un mouvement vers Severus, mais ce dernier le précéda et lui saisit le visage entre ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi… » murmura une dernière fois le Gryffondor. Dans son regard, Severus pouvait y lire tout le désir qu'il avait déjà entraperçu dans la Pensine.

« Parce que ce désir ne peut rester inassouvi.. » gronda la voix du maître de potions. Se relevant lestement, Severus dégrafa sa robe et souleva Harry, l'emportant dans sa chambre.

OOO

Harry, porté par les bras puissants de Severus, oublia aussitôt la douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe quelques secondes plus tôt.

Severus le portait. Severus venait d'admettre qu'il le désirait. Severus l'entraînait dans sa chambre et le déposait avec précaution sur son lit.

Harry était chez lui, sur sa couche, au cœur de son intimité. Il se sentait à la fois surpuissant d'avoir réussi, une fois encore, à briser les défenses de son professeur, fasciné de le voir dévoiler devant lui un corps qu'il avait tant désiré que malgré les sorts d'oubliettes qu'il avait subit il lui avait été impossible de le sortir de son esprit, mais aussi mort de peur à l'idée de le toucher.

Merlin savait qu'il en avait envie mais il n'avait comme maigre expérience qu'un baiser raté avec une fille sans intérêt et s'il se rappelait avec plus de netteté au fur et à mesure que Severus se déshabillait devant lui les sensations qu'il avait su lui procurer sous sa douche…et il se sentait bien incapable de lui rendre de telles caresses.

Severus le rejoignit sur la couche, se plaçant au dessus de lui pour retirer avec douceur son uniforme puis sa chemise. Le regard du gryffondor ne pouvait se détacher de la virilité dressée du directeur des serpentards. Il la trouvait belle et en fixant sa texture lisse il se mit inconsciemment à lécher ses lèvres en s'imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait s'il l'embrassait.

Puis son regard remonta le long de son ventre, de son torse puissant et alors que l'objet de son étude finissait de dégager le haut de son corps de toute étoffe superflue, il se sentit assez d'audace, malgré ses mains tremblantes, pour toucher du bout des doigts la poitrine de celui qui le dominait.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, pris de panique à l'idée de décevoir celui à qui il voulait tout donner quand, comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, il entendit une petite voix s'adresser à lui en même temps qu'il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts un très léger mouvement, comme une veine palpitante.

« SSSSssss……N'aie pas peur, Harry, ce n'est qu'un homme, comme toi, regarde le dans les yeux et tu verras que sans rien faire tu l'incendie déjà… Et puis je peux t'aider si tu le veux ! »

Surpris d'entendre une voix étrangère, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard de Severus qu'il avait évité délibérément depuis qu'il l'avait conduit dans la chambre.

Et il oublia la voix pour se noyer dans ce noir. Plus il fixait les orbes ténébreuses, plus il se sentait fondre. Son regard exprimait un désir presque sauvage retenu avec peine, une émotion intense qui allait bien au delà du simple désir comme le prétendait le professeur.

Severus le dévorait des yeux et il en ressentait une joie immense en même temps qu'une frustration de plus en plus vive de n'être qu'à moitié nu : son érection était de plus en plus comprimée sous ses vêtements et sans le quitter des yeux il retira rageusement ses chaussures en se jetant sur la braguette de son pantalon, pressant sa bouche à l'endroit qu'avaient délaissé ses mains.

Il soupira en sentant contre ses lèvres cette peau fine et pâle qui le troublait tant. Son esprit, avide de tout retenir, enregistrait précieusement la finesse et la chaleur du grain de peau, l'odeur délicatement musquée qui s'en dégageait, son goût un peu salé que recueillait sa langue dont le bout pointait de sa propre volonté en entendant Severus haleter au dessus de lui, ses cheveux longs et fins chatouillant sa nuque.

Libéré de son pantalon, il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son professeur pendant que celui ci faisait serpenter la sienne le long de sa hanche puis autour de son sexe impatient. Quand il s'en saisit, la tête de Harry partit en arrière. Sa tête tournait quand il commença de lents va et vients. Les caresses de l'homme en étaient autant la cause que Severus lui-même. Harry , intimidé par cette soudaine intimité fit cependant remonter ses mains le long de son dos, elles tremblèrent un peu le long de ses épaules puis se dirigèrent vers les tétons dressés, mais il ne les avait pas encore atteint que la voix se fit entendre de nouveau.

«SSS….. Non, il n'aime pas vraiment ça. Caresse plutôt sa nuque, ça le fait craquer à chaque fois ! »

Harry choqué, vit alors le serpent tatoué qui s'était lové dans le creux de la clavicule droite du maître de potion se redresser d'un air docte.

« Naja ! » grogna Severus sur un ton menaçant sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements

« Quoi ? Il est bien ce garçon : c'est l'homme sur lequel tu fantasmes à longueur de temps et en plus il parle fourchelangue : il mérite bien qu'on l'aide un peu ! »

« Je ne fantasme pas sur… »

« A d'autres ! Je serpente depuis assez longtemps sur ton corps pour savoir ce qui te plait et tu es sacrément accro à lui. »

« NAJA ! » s'exclama Severus outré. « Va voir sur ma fesse si j'y suis, tu veux ! »

Il avait arrêté ses douces caresses, rendant son sens commun à Harry qui, malgré sa frustration, était amusé par l'échange entre l'homme et son tatouage.

Naja se tut mais fit un clin d'œil à Harry et effectua un petit mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme comprit et s'enhardit, suivant de ses mains le trajet effectué par le serpent qui semblait bien décidé à rendre fou son propriétaire, occupé à caresser de la bouche son torse haletant.

Il le fit passer sur sa nuque, suscitant un frisson le longe de la colonne vertébrale de Severus, puis couler ses mains le long de ses flancs, s'attarder sur ses fesses et quand Harry, sous les conseils silencieux de l'animal, caressa avec application l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Cependant, il saisi les mains du jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis se tourna vers lui pour murmurer contre sa bouche :

« Ne le regarde pas, regarde moi… »

Harry oublia jusqu'à l'existence du reptile en plongeant de nouveau dans ces orbes sombres et ne se fiant plus qu'à son instinct, prit le visage de son aimé en coupe pour l'embrasser et l'attirer à lui. Il poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction en sentant la peau pâle et chaude de l'homme contre lui et ses lèvres fines se mouvants sur les siennes attisaient son envie. Il poussa alors une langue timide que Severus s'empressa de suçoter avec passion en les faisant rouler sur le lit.

Severus était envahi par une vague de félicité indescriptible qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Lui qui avait jusque là eu presque honte de son corps face à celui juvénile de Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi beau que depuis que celui ci avait posé un regard admiratif sur son anatomie, éprouvant un plaisir évident à le toucher.

Il avait envie de baisers fougueux, de ravager ce corps offert et fragile, de le faire sien mais contenait encore un peu ses pulsions pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lui revenait en mémoire les caresses qu'il lui avait donné sous la douche sous prétexte de le laver, l'excitation qui avait été la sienne de le voir perdu entre ses mains, si vulnérable, et le mal qu'il avait eu à le pousser à partir ensuite pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Toute cette frustration accumulée comme un ressort remonté lui serrait la gorge d'émotion.

Il sentait contre sa cuisse le désir du gryffondor durcir davantage, mu parfois par de lentes élévations sous certaines de ses caresses. Il apprenait son corps par cœur, souffrant déjà de savoir qu'il arracherait lui-même de sa mémoire ce moment au lieu de le conserver comme un de ses rares instants de bonheur, essayant aussi de ne pas penser que cette fois il allait trop loin et que, oubliettes ou pas, le corps de Harry garderait en lui le souvenir de son passage.

Il embrassa avec passion le torse du jeune homme qui, guidé par son tatouage dont il s'était fait un complice, laissait courir ses mains légères sur lui avec une sensualité qui ne pouvait lui être dictée et quand elles atteignirent ses cuisses, il ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de pure extase.

Si Harry continuait de le toucher ainsi c'est lui qui, malgré son expérience, exploserait avant l'heure comme un débutant sous ses doigts agiles.

Alors il s'adressa à lui, conscient que son regard qui semblait le troubler l'empêcherait un temps d'agir, juste assez de temps pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui même.

Et Harry lui avait rendu un regard troublé mais déterminé avant de se saisir de son visage et de réunir sa bouche et la sienne pour le baiser le plus tendre et le plus passionné de sa vie. Il avait alors définitivement perdu l'esprit et s'était roulé avec lui sur le lit pour mieux se coller à sa peau, pour mieux le faire sien, oubliant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Son corps agissait de lui même, il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait plus que ressentir, goûter à ce qu'Harry lui donnait avec dévotion, entendre les sons délicieusement érotiques que la gorge d'Harry produisait.

Sa seule certitude dans la folie qui l'avait envahie, c'était qu'à aucun moment les lèvres du jeune homme ne s'étaient détachées des siennes. Même lorsque le plaisir les submergea, même lorsqu' Harry murmura « je vous aime » sur un ton entre la confidence et le désespoir, même lorsque leurs corps, enfin repus l'un de l'autre, se reposèrent côte à côte sans vouloir se séparer, même lorsqu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OOOOOO

Au petit matin, Severus regarda par la fenêtre les étoiles s'éteindre une à une, puis il se détourna et observa la forme allongée sur son lit. Ainsi ils étaient allés au bout de leur désir. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas imposer ce fardeau à Harry, et ne souhaitait pas gâcher son avenir, qui lui semblait suffisamment chargé comme cela. Se dirigeant vers son placard, il en sortit une fiole qu'il déposa dans la main d'Harry. Puis d'un sort, il le rhabilla et le transporta devant la porte de ses appartements.

Puis, se saisissant de la Pensine il y déversa soigneusement jusqu'aux derniers délices de ces dernières heures et la posa à côté de Harry.

Il ne devait garder que le souvenir de ces Oubliettes. Toujours assoupi, Harry côtoyait sur le sol la Pensine gravée et débordante de ce flux argenté.

Pointant sa baguette sur la forme allongée, Severus prononça dans un soupir un « Oubliette » à peine chuchoté, puis dans un même mouvement, lança un « Anihilo » sur la Pensine, qui vit instantanément son contenu disparaître.

Récupérant le bassin en pierre, il referma la porte de ses appartements et s'installa devant sa fenêtre. Une nouvelle journée de printemps commençait.

Pansy Parkinson ne tarderait pas à trouver Harry dans le couloir et Dumbledore récupèrerait enfin sa potion.

Quand à Severus, il remarqua pour la première fois que son Serpent - Naja avait les yeux verts.


End file.
